A Rainy Day
by YatzeeWrite
Summary: Madeline is forgotten almost everyday of her life, whether it be by her teachers, her "friends" or even her family. Then one rainy day as she walks home from being forgotten, yet again, she meets someone who brings her into a completely crazy new way of life. But really, just because its crazy doesn't mean it's bad. Rated T for possible later chapters.Prussia/fem-Canada


**I own many things. Hetalia is not one of them.**

A thin figure slogged through the pounding rain; shoulders slumped, head down. Her long, golden blond hair, which normally hung in curls to the small of her back, dripped with rain and clung to her skinny frame. The girl's bangs, which were usually held back by two small maple leaf barrettes on either side, dripped onto the silver frame of her glasses. Her face was obscured by them as she stared at the soaked sidewalk she trudged along.

"Monday's are definitely the worst." She decided. Not only had her teachers completely forgotten her existence, again, her own brother, Alfred, had ditched her to walk home in the pouring rain as he drove home, completely forgetting about her. "Only two blocks to go," she mused dismally, "I hope they at least remembered me long enough to save me some dinner."

Sighing, she tucked her, now completely soaked, blond hair behind her ear. The walk home was dismal and boring, but it was only a fifteen-minute walk from the school parking lot to her front door. As she walked, she pondered about what she would have for breakfast the next day, after finding a distinct lack of anything else to think about, besides her growing anger at her brother for completely forgetting her on the worst possible. 'Hmm, what about pancakes, that sounds good. I would add maple syrup, and whipped cream, with strawberries and maybe some raspberries on top. That would go well with some bacon and scrambled eggs on the side…and maybe a banana, with real maple syrup over everything…'

Suddenly, she was shocked from her inner ramblings about the perfect breakfast by the loud, obnoxious honking of a car horn from behind her. Startled, she looked behind her to see an old, beat up mustang, with a faded red colour, pull up beside her. "Need a ride birdie?" A teenaged boy, who was maybe 16 or 17, with white hair and shocking blood red eyes called out to her.

"Umm, I don't know," she mumbled quietly, debating the dangers of getting in a car with someone she didn't know versus how absolutely soaked and shivering she was.

"Come on, the awesome me won't bite!" he called mockingly, somehow hearing her weak and indecisive reply over the pounding of the rain.

The two sides of her brain warred with each other, debating what to do, but eventually the lure of heat and the dry inside of a car won out. She stumbled to the passenger's side of the car, jumping in quickly and slamming the door behind herself before she could change her mind.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to the awesome me!" he cackled obnoxiously, "I am the awesome Prussian Gilbert Beilschmidt and this here is Gilbird." She looked at him, amazed, as he slowly plucked a small yellow bird off of the top of his head.

"Gilbird?" she choked out, trying to get over her shock at seeing him carry around a bird on the **top of his head. **"Really? That's what you called it?"

"Hey!" he snapped, "That's a perfectly awesome name for an awesomely cute bird like Gilbird." She just shook her head at the egotistical albino. Pouting, he asked, "So what's your name then?"

Blushing at the adorable expression on his face, she muttered, "Madeline."

He looked a bit confused at why she was blushing, but asked where she lived. She quickly mumbled the address, embarrassed of her flushing cheeks. Gilbert revved the car, pulling away from the sidewalk, and began navigating the flooded streets. He questioned her for a while, about why she was out in the rain, and, when he realized that they went to the same school, they debated the pros and cons of various teachers. Time flew by and soon they pulled up at her house.

"Thanks for the ride!" she called back to him as she raced up the driveway, trying to get out of the rain. Gilbert shouted back at her, "See you tomorrow Maddie!" blushing as the Canadian waved back him. Her soaked, baggy red hoodie clung to her frame and showed off her curves and that cute blush of hers triggered his weakness for cute things. He drove off quickly, secretly wishing tomorrow would come a whole lot sooner.

**A/N- this my first ever fanfic story so feel free to give me some advice**

**Reviews are love! XD  
**


End file.
